One Man, One War
by MedalOfHonor
Summary: The Story Of One Man In World War 2
1. Default Chapter

I sat, poised for anything that might cross my path that was not an allied soldier, gun loaded, helmet strapped on, ready. Voices, in the air, coming across the flatness and emptiness that was once an aspiring town, with people who cared for nothing in the world but their on well being, for there was nothing to worry about. As the voices grew nearer I saw other members of my squad and some I don't know from the 101st airborne who were scattered all over moving and taking better cover, getting better positions for the battle that might cost us our lives. I got ready, stuck my head out the window I saw a sight I half expected and half expected but tried to believe I didn't expect it. 2 tanks coming closer and closer. We prepared ourselves, people with anti-Tank Weaponry, waiting to get a good shot at the tanks. The first shot was taken, an allied soldier, one from the 101st. He shot at a German soldier, but this kid was scared and not very stead handed, and he only hit him in the leg, the German soldier stumbled then fell to the ground, bleeding. The battle of our lives had begun.  
As shouts rung through the desolate ruins of this town that was once great but now turned to rubble and stone. German rifles could be heard going off from all directions and with them a combination of all different kinds of weaponry. Men screaming in pain and agony, people dying all around me, my best friends, my brothers. They were dying and there was nothing I could do about it but fight for them, avenge the deaths of them and many others and the numerous deaths to come, not only form this battle but all battles past and present and future, I was fighting for not only for revenge but for a better day to come, and for the day I might never know, but that was the risk I was ready to take because just the thought of a better day for my sons and daughters and their sons and daughters and for the rest of generations, that was why I was fighting because I know if I fought I might make a better day for me.  
"MINES" I heard someone shout and mines there were. Explosions all around me Tanks eradicated, parts of people flying everywhere. German Panzer (tank) Commanders but some sadly of American men. I saw a dog tag next to me, I picked it up and looked at it then dropped it. It was the tag of a man named John Ryan, a close friend of mine but I had no time to grieve now, that time was after the battle was done. I looked down my scope and saw four German soldiers running toward the ruins of the town where the war was being waged and I aimed and fired. One soldier fell and before the second one knew what hit the first one he too was on the ground, dead. The third and forth followed in suit and before long the Germans were learning not to go that way but a few unlucky ones were eliminated before I had finished. Now my attention was on the tank pointing its barrel toward me, up in the bell tower of a church. My chances were low and I only had one way to go, down and even if I did I would never make it. The barrel of the tank was almost to me. I thanked god for a good life.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment the tank burst into flames and right behind the burning hulk of the tank my good friend Ryan Jackson with a Molotov cocktail in his hand and a great big smile on his face and I grinned back then turned around to help fight the war at hand.  
As I looked down I saw two 22 millimeter guns and I looked down my scope and picked out the shooter of the gun. As the bullet hit him right between the eyes his head exploded and blood, brain, and skull went flying. The others took a hint and ran their asses off. Grinning to myself I saw a row of Germans firing at us so I took out a grenade and threw. Before they had the chance to get rid of it, it exploded. Guts went flying everywhere and then we heard the planes, "tank busters" and then we heard the bombs. Germans, lying dead on the ground, allies too but it was over, not the world, not the war, but the battle. One more check mark on the list of the battles we needed to win before the fascist Nazi tyranny could be ended and the oppression of the Jews, the unlucky ones, could be stopped 


End file.
